


compromising position

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Angry Kissing, Arguing, Biting, Breathplay, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Triangles, Manhandling, Marking, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, angst ??, asmo has a praise kink, mammon being clingy, mc is the family therapist, mc's partner is a secret ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: asmo's less than eventful day takes a wild turn when he peeks the right classroom at the wrong time.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 306





	1. taking a peek

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all so much for 10,000 hits ( ˙꒳˙ ) pls enjoy !

asmo's day had been quite boring, and he honestly expected for it to be another dreary seven hours spent at the academy before he could go home and pamper himself.

he'd been daydreaming about the hot soak he'd be able to enjoy once he got back to the house, thoughts of luxurious perfumes and bath salts completely distracted him for the entire day. not like it mattered though, he had enough charm to convince his instructors to let him off the hook when he didn't pay attention in class. he'd been walking to lunch when he dug around in his pocket in search of his lip gloss, realizing he'd left it behind in his advanced hexes class.

he'd just been expecting to run back in for just a quick moment and then proceed to lunch so he could hopefully get a chance to sit down and eat with you, but his anticipation of a casual lunch was completely thrown out of the window when he peeked his head into the unlocked door of the classroom.

you wouldn't have looked terribly out of place stood against the wall as you were, had it not been for the lascivious look on your blushing face, one hand clapped firmly over mouth while the other kneaded your breast through the shirt of your uniform. glancing down, his eyes shot open at the sight of someone kneeling before you, one of your legs draped over their shoulder with their head hidden under your skirt.

you were preoccupied enough to not notice him nearly waltz right in on you and your partner, allowing him to conceal his presence beside the doorframe. the next thing to hit him was the muffled sound of your moans, soft pleas and curses flowing from your covered mouth.

he could already feel himself beginning to throb, pants tightening uncomfortably as you let out another whine. he didn't have the slightest idea of who was there in such a compromising position with you, only catching a glimpse of their uniform that identified them as a male. he wasn't aware of any friendships you had outside of him and his brothers, the prospect of one of them possibly being your secret lover sending a thrill through him.

as much as he wanted to burst in and join in on the fun, he realized how arousing it was to watch you from afar like this, risking a glance and appreciating the debauched look fogging your half-lidded eyes. he could tell how close you were by the way you were bucking your hips and keening into your palm, watching your partner's hand rise to grip your ass and firmly hold you against their mouth.

"f-fuck..! cumming!" you squeaked, head falling back into the wall as your lower body quivered erratically with your release.

just watching your face twisting through the cracked door alone made him dizzy with lust, unable to resist palming himself through his pants to ease some of the insufferable constriction. you were panting softly now, considerably more lucid than you were a few blissful moments ago.

"we're gonna get caught.. y-you didn't even lock the door, someone could come in at any second!"

your tone held much less urgency than he would've thought it merited considering your words. he could hear a low murmur of the voice between your legs, straining to identify whoever it was. unfortunately, they didn't bother to speak for long, their words instead replaced with the unmistakable slurping of their previous actions.

you mewled appreciatively in response, biting onto your knuckle in an attempt to hold in some of your voice. finally giving into temptation, asmo quietly unbuckled his pants and lowered the zipper, sighing as his hand finally slipped into his boxers.

immediate relief came with his slow strokes to his painfully hard cock, catching his bottom lip between his teeth so he didn't give himself away. he was so used to being loud in bed, he'd forgotten what it was like commit such a sinful act as spying on others doing dirty things. it was exhilarating to do so again, especially with such an exquisite specimen like yourself.

your sounds were music to his ears, and your expressions of ecstasy were just the right mix of cute and sensuous. even though he wasn't even the one making you feel that good, he was nevertheless aroused to no end by your pleasure. he watched your partner's hand drift up and down the thigh resting on their shoulder, eventually disappearing entirely under your skirt.

you let out a whine, eyes rolling back from the fingers that were most likely working inside you. his thoughts of someone walking down the hall and discovering him in such a compromising position had completely slipped his mind, too lost in the sensation now knotting in his stomach and the soft whimpers slipping from your parted lips.

"d-don't stop.. please- so c-close..!"

the hand tightly gripping his cock moved faster around it, quickly approaching his release at the same pace as you. you were desperately grinding your hips once more, sucking on your fingers to keep quiet, the display absolutely delicious to the demon peering in on you. he was balancing on the brink, holding out so he could cum with you.

your eyes wrenched open at the last moment, locking directly onto his as you came a second time.

he was almost startled by your smoldering gaze, still not breaking eye contact despite that while he came into his hand. you both rode out your highs, magnified significantly staring with a matched intensity at one another.

had you known he'd been there the entire time? or were you just unabashed enough to not feel any shame at the sudden discovery of his presence? it didn't matter much to asmo, because he'd gotten to appreciate the side of you he'd been craving since the day you arrived, his hunger had finally gotten a taste of satiation.

the bell rang, interrupting his salacious thoughts and signaling the end of lunch. he pulled away from his place at the door, fumbling to zip up his pants and looking around for a restroom to clean himself up.

his next classes came and went without much commotion, but he couldn't get your image out of his head, the memory of you with spit seeping down your chin and slanted eyes filled with lust gazing at him and only him while you came. he was sure he'd never forget it. he also held a lingering curiosity about your partner, but he was more eager to approach you with an offer of his own.

and that's exactly what he headed to do the moment classes were over, knocking lightly at your door with the most dangerous intentions in mind.


	2. a taste of satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all ur patience ! here's the highly anticipated chapter two (´ ∀ ` *) pls enjoy !!

"hi."

"hello, dear." a gleaming red eye peeked eagerly into the small crack of entrance you allowed, a titillating smirk already playing on his pink, glossed lips.

you knew a visit from him was inevitable, especially after you'd caught him in the act of spying on you. even if you hadn't discovered him, you knew his curiosity wouldn't have allowed him to stay away from you for long.

your posture stiffened a bit, the image of his stare through the small gap in the door mirroring how he'd been looking in on you just a few hours ago. the lingering memory of that intensity made you flush, brow furrowing as you looked up at him. you didn't want to be around him- you couldn't be around him. not after such a mortifying display. the fact that you had actually enjoyed it only made it so much worse.

you decided that you would just go back to hiding in your room, mindlessly scrolling through devilgram to distract yourself from the shame of your afternoon shenanigans.

"before you ask, no. i won't tell you who i was with."

you moved to shut the door, his foot quickly jamming itself into the space.

"you think i'm only here for some cheap gossip?" he cocked his head, mouth perking up with intrigue, "you clearly underestimate my nature, love.."

even though he could see so little of you, he was practically undressing you with his eyes already. you knew his supernatural charms were ineffective on you, but he still had every physical and mental trick in the book up his sleeve.

he was undeniably beautiful, in every sense of the word. the way he carried himself with such a lofty air, his immaculate style of dress and unfaltering flirtatious attitude only adding to the already otherworldly aura of carnal attraction that followed him wherever he went. there was nothing imperfect about his appearance, not a single flaw to be found no matter how much scrutinizing observation was given.

your knees were already feeling weak.

"although i'm curious, i could honestly care less about who it was." manicured fingers curled onto the edge of the door, face pressing closer into the gap he was allowed, "what i really wanted to know what it's like to press you up against the wall the way he did.. to lick and suck and nibble every inch of your skin- to feel you crumble to pieces with just my mouth and hands.. oh, yes! you'd look so good begging for more, crying out my name so sweetly..."

the ddd in your hand clattered to the floor, mind going completely blank with surprise. he gave a subtle nudge to the door, the barrier easily giving way from how distracted you'd become with his shameless words. his eyes were almost glowing with lust, voice dropping to a low purr.

"how's that sound? fun, right?"

you gulped, face burning with an unbearable heat. by the time you snapped back to reality, it was too late. asmo was already inviting himself into your room, door shutting behind him with a soft click, a familiar warmth rousing in your stomach as you stared up a him with wide, astonished eyes.

he giggled at your expression, a hand rising to cup your face. he gently brushed his knuckle across your cheek, slender fingers tracing up and down your neck. you sighed hotly from the pleasantly ticklish sensation, pursing your lips in anticipation of his next action.

"do you think i'm going to let you off the hook so easily, dear?" his touch trailed behind your ear, focusing on the tender area just under the curve of your jaw, "no.. i want to discover every bit of you, every nook and cranny, every little soft spot that makes you sing for me. i'll make your patience worth your while..."

your thighs clenched unconsciously, legs incredibly unsteady as he stepped into your personal space. his face was so close to yours you could feel his soft breath fanning over your cheek, the warmth radiating from his porcelain skin onto yours.

his free hand settled on your waist, the occupied one outlining your collarbones through your shirt. to have him so close yet so far was painfully tantalizing, so much so that just the faint brush of his lips on the corner of your mouth made you shiver.

"hmm.. so sensitive.." he looked up at you through long, dark lashes, head dipping down to find your neck.

he undid the first two buttons on your blouse, pulling the collar to the side to reveal more skin to him. you muffled a sound as he traced the tip of his tongue up your neck, depositing faint kisses across the sensitive area. your hands grasped for something to steady yourself, clinging to the lapel of his coat.

he pulled you to him so your body was flush against his, the sudden feeling of his length pressing into your naval making your pink cheeks burn red. you wouldn't have expected much less from the avatar of lust if he was set on teasing you, but it was still excruciating to sit through. though, you didn't want to rush him, knowing he'd be more merciful if you endured his torture.

he finally granted you a taste of satisfaction, sucking softly at your flushed skin. you gave a hushed moan of his name, concern for whether his actions would leave a mark or not nonexistent while his teeth grazed the forming redness just right.

"do that again, love.." he drawled, moving to the base of your neck and sinking his teeth deeper into your flesh.

"asmo..!" you complied readily, mewling from just his lips.

"you make it so hard be patient, you know?" he whispered, fingers fiddling with the next button on your shirt.

you knew that his hands were too skilled to be struggling with your clothes, sensing that he was fidgeting with an anticipation that was quickly growing out of control. the hand on your waist smoothed down your back, giving your ass a firm squeeze. he undid another two buttons, mouth eagerly exploring the new revealed territory.

"such pretty collarbones," he hummed, skirt bunching in his hand, "you're so perfect, every inch of you is just irresistible."

the constant attention almost dizzying, daring to run your fingers through his silky champagne hair and pulling a pleased hum from him. you felt his mouth reach the swell of your breast, another button released to expose more of your chest.

"you've been such a good girl, i think you deserve a little reward, yes?"

"please, asmo.." the hand on your shoulder pushed you back into the wall, knocking a surprised breath out of you as his knee planted itself between your thighs.

"when you say my name all pretty like that, i can't think straight! you know i can't say no to you, kitten..."

he quickly did away with the rest of the buttons on your shirt, the fabric to slipping from your shoulders while he effortlessly unclipped your bra. you squirmed out of your loosened clothes, letting them fall to the floor without a second thought.

a finger trailed down your side, lips sucking eagerly the valley of your breasts. you moaned softly, your grasp on his hair tightening when his knee pressed further between your legs.

"you taste so good, and you feel so soft..! i could just eat you up right here.." he mused, taking a nipple into his mouth.

small whimpers spilled from you, arching to his touch and feeling the heat flickering in your gut spreading through your body. desire hung so heavy in the air that it was almost tangible, suffocating you in his sweet floral scent, touch burning as his fingers tended to your other breast.

his centuries of practice was evident with every motion, every calculated caresses and squeezes lavishing your body making even taking a breath difficult. you tugged encouragingly at his hair, hips grinding ardently against his leg.

"fuck.. s-so good. you feel so, so good..." he shivered at your praise, tongue granting you extra stimulation. you grinned astutely at this newfound weakness of his. "please asmo," you drew out the last syllable of his name with a breathy lilt, "touch me more, i need you so badly.."

he groaned into your breast, allowing you to tug his coat off of him and struggle with the buttons of his uniform. he removed his knee from its previous position, hand snaking down to replaced it over your underwear. he palmed you gently through the thin cloth, mouth swapping to the breast his fingers had left behind. you were glad you had the wall to support you or else you surely would've fallen to the ground with how unsteady your legs were.

"hmm, this position must be familiar," he teased, pressing the pad of his thumb over your clit, "is that why you're so wet? or am i just that exciting all on my own?"

you keened in reply, body desperately throbbing for more of his touch. "so needy for just my fingers! i wonder how excited you'll get for the real thing.."

his desire to toy with you had passed, now focused instead on memorizing every small detail of your body with his hands and mouth. he eagerly pushed your underwear to the side, fingers slicking as they hovered just over your dripping cunt. he made sure to look directly into your eyes when he finally gave you what he'd promised, admiring the way your mouth fell open and your face twisted, feeling your hips searching for more friction.

"ah, ah, ah!" he tutted, grinning arrogantly, "be patient, dear.." relishing in the swelling volume of your moans, he giggled softly as you forced your lips to purse together.

"that's right, everyone's home right now," the snap of his wrist quickened to a leisurely rhythm despite his warning, "just because your room's at the end of the hall doesn't mean someone won't hear you. you wouldn't wanna get caught by one of my brothers, would you? or maybe you do.."

his face rose to your level, noses brushing and breath rolling across your cheek. "clearly, you don't mind someone watching you have fun."

his lips found yours, muffling all your desperate noises with a tender touch. his tongue slid between your teeth, letting out his own groan at just the sensation of your eager mouth. teasing you and watching your composure crumble was impossibly arousing, almost better than if you had been the one touching him.

he didn't usually give much thought to being the touched or the toucher, but something about the way you fell apart in his hands made him want to be completely in control, to have you helpless to his whims.

his thumb rubbed quickly over your clit, your body arching into the touch as warmth flooded your body. the feeling of him slipping in another finger only worsened the pressure welling deep in your stomach, but your daze cleared a bit when your ears picked up on a low sound.

pulling away from his kiss, you turned your gaze to the floor, realizing your phone was buzzing at asmo's feet.

"m-mammon.."

"wow, moaning someone else's name while you're with me?" he pouted, not stopping the movement of his fingers "that's a bit rude-"

"n-no! mammon's calling me, i need to pick up!"

brows scrunching, asmo huffed at you, clearly miffed but still not giving up on touching you.

"what? do you wanted him to join us or something? i guess, if you insi-"

you groaned, half in exasperation and half in pleasure, looking up at him pleadingly.

"you know if i don't answer he's gonna come up here," you pulled your lips into a coy smile, playing into his weaknesses, "you know he couldn't make me feeling half as good as you do. no one could."

you could see the flicker of pride across his confident expression, eyes gleaming happily. "you're right about that," he hummed, finally relenting, "make it quick, ok? we're not even close to finished."

your face pinked at his words, watching him snatch up your vibrating ddd and pass it to you, mammon's voice blaring from the speaker as soon as you tapped the answer button.

" _what the hell took you so long to answer, y'know i don't got all day!!_ "

asmo rolled his eyes. classic mammon, he thought to himself, loud, stupid, and delusional. you took a deep breath, steadying your voice before you replied.

"sorry, i.. uh... dropped my phone under my bed and had to find it."

" _tch, whatever.. anyways, i've got a wonderful proposition for ya!_ "

asmo was getting quite bored listening to you talk to his idiotic brother, left disappointed from the interruption just a few moments before you came. a devious idea popped into his head. he grinned, beginning to slowly circle his thumb over your clit once more.

"a-and what could that be?" he giggled at your expression, meeting your incredulous stare with an equally impish gaze.

" _i, the great mammon, have decided to offer you lunch at hell's kitchen. it's on me this time!_ " you held in a whimper, feeling his fingers slip effortlessly back into you. " _isn't that amazing? aren't ya super excited??_ "

"actually, i c-can't right now.. i'm a little busy..!"

" _with what?? you've been actin' weird all day, i just wanted to do somethin' nice for ya-_ "

you were sure he could hear your uneven breathing blowing against the microphone, struggling to form a response with the familiar knotting forming in your gut once more.

"t-that's really sweet, mammon, but i r-r-really can't right-" you gasped out a soft moan, interrupting yourself.

asmo's mouth had returned to abusing your already bruised neck, urgently pumping his fingers knuckle deep into you, your grip on your phone threatening to fail.

" _oi! human!! the hell's going on?!_ "

you were on the cusp of ecstasy, ready to fall over the edge at any moment, legs quivering as you clenched around his skilled digits. "mammon- i c-can't..! have to g-go!"

you desperately mashed the end call button on the screen, head falling back against the wall with a dull thud, shuddering at the rapturous heat finally overwhelming you. mewling asmo's name with a weak voice, he moaned into your shoulder, already imagining how good you'd feel tightening around his cock the way you did around his fingers.

you descended gradually from your high, panting quietly and still clutching your ddd as his mouth released the part of your shoulder he'd been sucking with a soft pop.

"why would you do that??" you scowled at the demon above you.

"come on, don't tell me you didn't think it was exciting, even if it was just a little bit!" he giggled, smiling loftily while he unbuckled his pants.

you hated that he was right, that the fact that someone was listening to you struggle to hold yourself together sent a thrill through you. you shimmied out of your underwear, kicking it off your ankles in anticipation of his next action, leaving you in only your skirt. the anxious thought of mammon trying to burst into your room after you abruptly hung up on him briefly entered your mind, quickly shooed away by the wishes to the universe that today would be one of the days he gave up on the first try.

your attention was directed back to asmo as he tilted your chin up, swiftly pressing his lips over yours. you responded zealously, daring to nip softly at his lower lip. squeaking when he suddenly hoisted a leg up to his hip, he pulled away just enough to speak, mouth still dangerously close to yours.

"getting brave, are we?" he murmured, eyes flitting to stare directly into your own, "don't forget who's in charge here."

you barely nodded, mouth parting to suck in an expectant breath at the feeling of his cock pressing over your bare pussy. "i've waited so long for this.."

his voice was still dainty and light, but the tone was far more depraved than it'd ever been giving any meaningless flirt or offhanded compliment before. your fingers dug into his shoulders, bracing yourself, still unable to tear your eyes away from his unyielding stare.

your face twitched as the head of his cock pressed up against your eager cunt, whimpering when he slowly began to ease himself inside. he made sure you could feel every inch, intently observing the way your jaw slacked and your lids drooped, his grip on your thigh tightening.

"so wet and warm," he breathed, finally bottoming out with a low pap, "i want to make sure that i- that _we_ can savor every moment of this..."

his shirt bunched in your grasp, your forearm balancing on his other shoulder and other hand still gripping your phone, not knowing where or when to toss it. he nearly pulled his length out entirely before plunging himself back in, repeating the motion at a tortuous pace as your back arched into him.

"p-please, faster.. i need m-more.." you whined, struggling to coordinate your movements with his. he obliged, kissing you again while the snap of his hips accelerated to a moderate speed. the pleasure was intoxicating, leaving you almost dazed, completely given in to his control over your body.

his mouth caught every soft moan and whimper that escaped your chest, tongue twisting pleasantly against yours. he adjusted his hold on your leg, angling you so he could bury himself even deeper with each thrust. you still felt so sensitive from your first release, you were sure how long you last at this rate.

he sped up once more, nails digging into the soft flesh of your thigh. you felt so good clenching around him and grabbing onto him the way you were, your body perfectly made to be in his arms like this. for a brief moment, he'd completely forgot about anyone except you- until he felt the vibration of your ddd over his shoulder.

"answer it." he said, knowing exactly who it was.

"b-but-"

"answer. it."

you shakily pressed the accept button, lips pressing shut to try and spare yourself the embarrassment while you steadied your voice. before you could even formulate a response to the person on the other line, asmo began pounding into you, dragging a surprised cry from your throat.

"hi mammon..!" he drawled, talking over his older brother's confused shouting, "if you can't tell, we're a little busy right now!"

his mouth wandered back to it's favorite place, biting roughly into the crook of your neck and pulling another pathetic whimper.

"a-asmo, s-stop..!" you whined, face burning with humiliation. the sound of skin meeting skin was too loud to not be noticed, without mentioning your unmistakable sounds of pleasure that you were struggling to contain. he knew you were too distracted to be angry with him right now.

"but look at you," he groaned lowly, appreciating the way you'd began to tighten around him, "you look so pretty begging for my cock like this, don't you think? sucks that a certain someone will never see it.."

mammon's furious cursing fell upon deaf ears, your phone slipping from your grasp and clattering back to the floor as asmo somehow managed to thrust himself even deeper.

you pleaded desperately, breath coming in gasps, eyes squeezing shut in expectance of your approaching release. that familiar pressure was reaching a breaking point low in your stomach, managing to smother your cry in a fevered kiss before you came hard.

he moaned against your mouth, falling over the edge at the feeling of you squeezing just right around him. his hips gradually slowed to a leisurely thrust, riding out the last few moments of his high with you. you clung onto him, legs shaking, trying to catch your breath.

"so.. did make your patience worth it?" you giggled breathlessly, nodding and allowing your head to rest on his shoulder. your ddd had gone silent on the floor, but the call was still running.

"i can't believe you made me do that with mammon on the phone.." you muttered, sighing, "i'm never gonna hear the end of it..."

you blushed fiercely at the feeling of cum seeping out of you and down your thigh.

"don't tell me you didn't like it," he lowered the leg at his side back to the ground, holding you steady against him, "you don't seem to have any issues with getting caught in the act."

you huffed, not denying his accusation.

maybe you did like that.

" _asmo, when i get my hands on ya i'm gonna fucking kill you!!_ "

you laughed despite your embarrassment as you heard mammon hang up, pulling yourself away from asmo.

"i'm gonna clean up.. you should go before mammon tries to make good on his promise."

he laughed carelessly, taking a moment to admire the smattering of bruises he left across your neck and chest before beginning to redress himself.

"you know that idiot won't lay a finger on me.. he's just jealous i got you before he did."

a small, bashful smile tugged at your face as you gathered your things from the floor and tossed them onto your bed, looking over your shoulder to see asmo finishing up his adjustments to his clothes in your mirror, the reflection of his eyes catching your gaze.

"i'll see you later, dear." a smirk played over his lips, "we should do this again sometime." he gave you a wink, stepping away from the mirror and sauntering out of your room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kind of thinking of making a continuation with mammon, but idk ! let me know if you'd like that or would be interested (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b


	3. breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ! school's been keeping me pretty busy, but i really wanted to get this out asap for u guys. thank you for sticking with me until the final chapter (๑˘︶˘๑)   
> i hope you all enjoy !!

after asmo's prompt departure, you treated yourself to a hot shower, trying to ease the residing tension in your legs. you were glad the academy's uniform was so conservative or else you'd actually have to worry about covering up the marks on the side of your neck by some other means during school.

but then the thought of mammon crossed your mind, making you remember that you had to worry about covering up at home as well. not only did you have to worry about hiding the evidence, but somehow had to find a way to work out the conflict that was without a doubt to arise between you and him.

the flicker of nerves calmed, reminded of the concealer that asmo had gifted you the other month. it was much more effective than human world makeup, and would definitely do a good job at hiding the evidence of your antics. for now, you would just have to settle on pretending like nothing happened, saving the conversation that was sure to be painfully awkward for some other time where you and mammon could be in private. by the time you'd finished up in the bathroom, it was time for dinner.

you patted the excess water from your hair, tugging on a large sweatshirt and some comfortable shorts since everyone else would be in their casual clothes as well. you looked perfectly normal in your opinion, confident in your innocence as you trudged down the steps and entered the dining room.

everyone had filed in within the next five or so minutes, the final arrival being a sulking mammon. he took his usual seat next to you, but made no attempt to talk, wordlessly eating with a scowl on his face. you tried to ignore the uncomfortable tension, making small talk with satan and levi, but everyone could sense the dreary calm arising from the second-born's silence.

after having his ego stroked so generously that day, asmo was apparently feeling quite arrogant, not caring about the possibility of something deeper than childish envy brewing within his older brother and deciding to pick on him.

"you're awfully quiet today, mammon!" he said, feigning ignorance, "that's quite unusual for you. what happened?"

mammon's frown deepened, not looking up from his plate. you knew him and asmo had always butted heads one way or another, their ostentatious personalities clashing any time they were caught in a disagreement or forced to work together.

in fact, you knew better than anyone that they weren't the greatest team, having been caught in the middle of far too many minor quarrels between them. but tonight felt different than their regular spats- something was very off about your friend. his fingers were clenching his fork too tightly, tendons in his neck straining against his tan skin, and his head hung far lower than his pride should've let it.

"c'mon, tell me what it is! i promise i won't judge!" you glanced back and forth between the two demons, unsure of whether you should intervene. "was it the stock market again? or maybe you missed out on another online auction? or could it be.. maybe you had something _stolen_ from you?"

you could see the way everyone's ears had perked up at the unusual exchange, even lucifer pausing with his dinner to listen in. you were sure by now that they had picked up on the fact that their two brothers had dragged a formerly private manner, whatever they thought it might be, into the light. the energy in the air shifted uneasily, mammon's jaw visibly clenching.

"shut up, asmo." he muttered through gritted teeth, heel beginning to tap agitatedly.

"so scary!" asmo giggled back, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. his voice was dripping with a mean-spirited mirth, clearly taking joy in rubbing the salt into his boastful brother's wound. "that's no way to talk to your little brother! i think i might know what it is.. but is sh- _it_ really that special to you that you'd get all crazy about-"

your mouth began opening to admonish asmo's immature gloating, but another voice beat you to it. "you don't even fucking care about her, do ya?!"

the room's occupants flinched at the sound of his sudden shout and fist banging down onto the table, causing the silverware and plates jitter haphazardly across it's surface. his head jerked up, wide blue eyes burning with fury.

"always callin' me scummy, good-for-nothing, worthless.. you're the scummiest one out of all of us, asmo! you screw anything that breathes! you're fuckin' pathetic, y'know, doing all this shit just 'cause no one can stand your ass for more than five fuckin' minutes??"

he huffed angrily, you would've expected the head of the house to have ordered a stop to things, but he was sat frozen in place the same way you were, staring with incredulous concern at his siblings.

there was an unnervingly long beat of silence, asmo's previously cool expression had twisted into one of almost agony, tears welling in his crimson eyes. you could tell his brother's words cut much deeper than he might've expected them to.

the distant memory of an offhanded comment by simeon bobbed to the front of your mind, that knowing, almost forlorn smile the angel gave before he was laughed away by asmo. " _you still remember your days as an angel don't you, asmodeus? do you think sometimes you're still trying to fulfill that role, to be adored and loved by many once again?_ "

for the first time that night, mammon looked at you, the unadulterated rage tugging awfully at his face making him unrecognizable. he couldn't bear the sight of your judgement for more than a second, turning away as his chair screeched back across the floor, storming out of the dining room without another word.

you could feel their stares fixed on you, expectant of you to make everything right as always. you took in a deep breath, rising from the table and briskly making chase to catch up with mammon.

you were more than happy to help the brothers sort out their emotions healthily, but you disliked constantly having to be the mediator and singular voice of reason amongst them. jogging up the stairs, you barely caught the slam of his door as you turned the corner to the hall where his bedroom was.

you couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in your stomach. you were so used to the childish, pouty responses he usually gave to unsavory remarks, you'd never seen him so angry and volatile, especially not towards his family.

you stopped at the entrance of his room, hesitating briefly before softly knocking. you didn't receive a reply, rapping a bit more loudly on his door.

"go away, i don't wanna talk!" he yelled, voice muffled by the barrier between you.

"mammon, please..? it's me."

he was quiet for another moment, the sound of faint footsteps approaching the door before it slowly opened just a bit. peering at him through the crack, you tensed, hit with the irony of this scene almost mirroring that of your earlier encounter with the brother he'd just mercilessly laid into.

you forced the thought away, trying to focus on the sensitive matter at hand.

he relented, allowing you to step in and immediately shutting the door behind you. the unease settling in your gut flared, nervousness growing from the thought of being alone in a room with him after his outburst.

unlike his brothers, you'd never encountered a violent temper when it came to him. the few times he'd been truly upset with you he was more sad than anything, always perking up a bit when you offered him a few soft words of assurance and a kiss on the cheek.

you knew better than to think this time would be so easy, not after he'd snapped so suddenly and so fiercely in front of everyone. you opted to take a seat on his grey couch, watching as he fell down next to you with a low sigh. your fingers twiddled in your lap, trying to think of a phrasing that wouldn't set him off again.

"what asmo did was really shitty." you began, glancing at him. he was staring down, not wanting to meet your gaze once again, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"you could say that again." he muttered, barely giving just a breath of a chuckle.

"it was completely uncalled for, and he did it for a really stupid reason.. but you shouldn't have said that to-"

"oh give me a fucking break." he spat, standing from the couch with his back turned to you as he walked around back towards the door, "so this is what ya came to talk about? him? if that's the case, i suggest you get outta here."

you rose, stepping briskly after him. "no, mammon, i came for you. i came because i wanted to see if you were ok, but i also came to tell you that even if he was being shitty to you, it doesn't give you the right to be even shittier back."

his shoulders shuddered, a pang of worry echoing through your chest making you take a step forward despite your lingering apprehension. "you just don't get it, do ya?"

he let out a small sniffle, his voice harsh but shaky, "i've been around asmo for thousands of years, an' it's always been the fucking same. scumbag this, moron that.. he thinks nothing of me. he's never thought of me as anythin' except his shitty, useless older brother."

he finally faced you, tears dripping down his chin, face devoid of that carefree brightness you'd come to know. his eyes dug into you, unrelentingly intense as he continued.

"ya know, i thought that i finally did it. i thought i finally found something just for me." he grimaced, scrubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand, "'course asmo was there to take it from me. and laugh right in my fuckin' face while he did it."

"mammon, he didn't take anything away-" you began to softly reassure him. he suddenly advanced, snatching a tight, almost painful hold on your forearm before you could take a step back.

"yes he did! he fucking did!! why can't you understand?!" his voice broke, almost at a shout, fear beginning to churn in your stomach once again, "am i just not good enough for you? is that what it is??"

his hand squeezed your arm even tighter, forcing a pained whimper from you, feeling like a deer in headlights as you stared up at him, alarmed. your heart seized for a moment, hammering from the way he was glowering down with such wild anger in his eyes. he tugged you forward, sending you stumbling into him, your face now dangerously close to his.

"i know what... i'll just have to show ya.." he muttered lowly, eyes wandering your body, "you'll see why i'm the great mammon."

his lips crushed yours, roughly kissing you with an unexpected vigor. reeling from the sudden contact, you fought to pull away, a large hand gripping your ass and pushing your hips against him. you gasped, his tongue slipping in your mouth immediately at the opportunity, wrestling with your own as he guided the arm in his grasp around his neck.

your instincts screamed for you to keep trying to push him off, to try and run back to the table and get help, but the sensible part of you knew there was no way you could fight off a demon, let alone the second most powerful of the seven brothers. the optimistic thought that he'd calm down if you relented flitted across your mind, deciding that it was the safest plan of action for now.

your fingers carded through his hair, free hand gently pressing against his chest, feeling the way his heart was racing. he seemed appeased with your cooperation as he sucked on your lower lip, a bite drawing a soft moan from you.

he pulled away, hauling you along to his bed and jerking you down to him. you landed with your legs on either sides of him, his hands moving to your hips, keeping you seated in his lap. you stiffened at the feeling of something prodding your thigh, flushing red as you turned your attention back to him.

"mammon, i don't think-"

he shushed you, a finger dragged up your side, outlining to fullness of your breasts through your sweater and stopping at your jaw. firmly gripping your chin, he tilted your head to look at him, thumb brushing over your bottom lip, slipping into your mouth and pressing down on your tongue.

he slicked the pad of his finger with your spit, wiping a clean streak down your neck. his face twisted angrily once more.

"of course he fuckin' did." he grunted harshly, making your heart jump once more.

the uncovered marks on your neck roused the indignation that had been simmering down under the surface, gasping as his hands began to roughly tug at your clothes.

"mammon, s-stop!"

he growled, ignoring you and ripping your sweater over your head, cursing when he saw the bruises on your chest that you'd been hiding. you instinctively moved to cover yourself, but he knocked your hands away before you could.

"stupid asmo.. touchin' his older brother's stuff like this.." he unsnapped your bra, tossing it behind him, not giving you a chance to spare yourself some dignity under his livid gaze, "no matter who gets their grimy hands on ya, i'll always be your first. don't you forget that, human."

he spat the last word as more of an insult than it's usual playful connotation, tugging you into an unrelenting kiss and pressing your hands back over his chest. you hated to admit that his deplorable treatment of you sent a familiar warmth echoing through your body, his touch wandering up your back and across your stomach making you shiver.

rough hands found your exposed breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching your nipples. you stifled a moan, the front of his shirt bunching in your tight grasp, feeling him grin against your lips.

"c'mon.. sing a little for me, baby."

his hips rolled up to meet yours, mouth messily kissing down the unmarked side of your neck. a soft whimper escaped you, earning you a harsh bite. you cursed shakily, trembling at the sharp sensation of his teeth digging into you.

"so ya like it rough, huh?" he breathed, smirking darkly as a hand caught you by your hair and tugged your head back, drawing more desperate sounds from you, "i'll give you rough.. i'll give it to ya a thousand times better than my lousy brother."

your heart was racing out of control now, almost lightheaded off of adrenaline and anticipation. this unrestrained, perverse side of mammon had caught you completely off guard, and the way he was taking advantage of your weakness inspired a twist of worry and pleasure deep in your gut, feeling the hot pulse between your legs only growing worse with every touch.

his mouth sucked with the intent to bruise, abusing every inch of unmarred skin it could find and making sure to leave his trace behind. your desire to escape the situation had slipped away, unable to even think straight with how his hips had begun to rut up against you.

impatience returning, he stood and threw you down onto his bed with a low grunt. you squeaked as he wordlessly tugged off your shorts and underwear, legs clenching in another futile attempt to hide yourself.

the cool air of his room on your exposed skin sent a shiver through you, watching him struggle out of his shirt before taking his place above you once again. his hands pried apart your thighs, mouth kissing eagerly across the expanse of your stomach.

"he didn't get here, huh?" he muttered, still fixated on the longstanding rivalry between him and his younger brother.

you were too preoccupied to pay his words any mind, already mewling from the way the pad of his thumb had begun to tease your clit. he didn't give you long to adjust to the new sensation, two fingers delving knuckle deep into your eager cunt.

"so fuckin' tight and wet.." he groaned, drawing a whimper when he bit harshly into your soft stomach, "all for me..."

the sensitivity from your earlier activities still lingered, the pleasure brought about by his touch almost doubled. he left a few aching marks over your abdomen, wrist snapping at a pace that left you clenching the sheets and bucking into his hand for more. your eyes squeezed shut, excitement sparking up your spine as he messily kissed down your body, hands moving to grab your thighs and spread them even further.

you were so lost in the moment you'd nearly forgotten about the detail that would've been meaningless in any other situation, insignificant and unremarkable had it not been for this very moment. even the ever-perceptive asmo hadn't taken notice, tricking your mind into forgetting about it entirely.

"the fuck is this."

your heart seized, a shiver trembling through you from cutting anger that reappeared in his voice. you tried to sit up and push yourself away, whimpering when his fingers dug into the pliable flesh they'd been grasping.

it all came flooding back to you, the memory of the classroom during lunch, the memory of the mouth that had eagerly sucked a throbbing, red mark just at the base of your thigh.

"this ain't his, is it?" he growled lowly, "he never leaves just one of 'em all alone like this."

your mouth open and shut uselessly, eyes wide with a renewed fright of the seething demon beneath you. he stayed silent for a tense moment, glaring up at you, nails sinking painfully into your skin.

"you fucking _slut_." he snarled, shoving you hard down on your back.

"w-wait..! i-"

"here i've been like a fuckin' idiot, playin' all nice like a good guy while you've been whoring yourself out." he roughly twisted you onto your stomach, dragging your ass up into the air with a harsh tug to your hips.

"so who was it, huh?" a hand on the back of your head forced your face down, but the audible ruffle of clothing let you know exactly what was coming next, "another one of my brothers? an exchange student?? or did you just let whatever demon who came askin' get into your fuckin' pants?!"

a streak of shame made your face burn even hotter. you couldn't even defend yourself if you tried, muffled by the smothering grasp that held you to the sheets. you knew that you should be scared, probably fighting with all you had even if it was against the inevitable, but the only thing your body felt was a hot ache to be filled again.

you could try to blame it on the lack of oxygen getting to your brain, or just carnal instinct, but you were undeniably aroused by the helpless state he forced upon you.

maybe he was right, maybe you were just a slut.

you jolted as a sudden smack stung the skin of your ass, whining stifled by the grey fabric covering your face.

"i'll put ya to good use.." he muttered, chuckling darkly at how your back arched when the head of his cock pressed over your dripping pussy, "i'll make sure you never even _think_ about getting fucked by anyone but me."

you nearly screamed as he stuffed his length into you, not giving you any warning or time to adjust before he began to take you at a punishing pace. your heart felt a few beats short of bursting, lightheaded from what little air you were allowed to take in being knocked out of your lungs with every deep thrust.

"so fucking good..." he groaned, the grasp on your head loosen just enough for you to turn it to the side, gulping in gasps of air between whimpers.

"m-mammon, p-please..! too s-sensitive-" you barely managed to squeak out, whining weakly when his fingers clenched your hair once again.

"beggin' for mercy already?" he huffed, "i'm not gonna stop anytime soon, baby.. i'll use this little body 'til it breaks."

you could hear yourself becoming less and less coherent by the second, pleas to stop devolving into indecisive moans as the pressure welling in your gut became too much to bear. you barely made it a few minutes before your cunt clamped down around his cock, cumming with broken cry of his name.

you were already beginning to ache, the unyielding snap of his hips leaving you unable to muster the strength to even try to move and give yourself a moment to rest. you might've been able to hold out longer, but the heightened reactiveness made it exceedingly difficult to hold it together. his hand landed another firm slap against your ass, drawing a low groan from how your already tight insides squeezed him in response.

"can't even fucking blame them for wanting a piece of ya," he breathed, the grin evident in his voice, "this pussy's too good to give up."

your face somehow managed to burn hotter with his comment, distinct clap of his skin meeting yours and erratically thumping heart filling your ears. you could feel saliva seeping from your parted lips, soaking a dark puddle onto the sheets beneath your face.

"what is it? need somethin' else to fill that hole too?" he mocked your expression, moving his hand from your hair so he could shove two fingers into your open mouth.

he laughed when you actually began to suck on them, tongue laving over the sudden but not unwelcome offering. "you really are the perfect little slut, aren't ya? so eager to serve me, just as ya should be.."

you moaned at his words, not knowing whether they were appraising or meant to degrade, either possibility sending a pulse of heat directly between your legs. feeling that you'd drooled on them enough, mammon pulled his fingers away, drawing another pathetic whine when you felt them rubbed quickly over your now incredibly sensitive clit.

the combined stimulation was enough to send you over the edge within seconds, tears welling in your eyes as you realized the movement of his hips hadn't even faltered.

"p-please mammon, i c-can't," you cried, nerves fraying from the constant stimulation, "no more.. p-please!"

he paid you no mind, the volume of your begging gradually increasing until a hand snatched a tight grip onto your hair once more, pressing your face back into the bed.

"shut up an' fucking take it." he grunted, continuing to ram his cock into your abused cunt.

your hands clawed at the sheets, nails threatening to tear the fabric as the lack of air fogged your mind with a familiar dizziness. you could hear him cursing through gritted teeth, each thrust less coordinated than the last, chasing his own release. you practically sobbed at the feeling of his fingers returning to your clit, circling it frantically.

"c'mon, just one more time," he demanded, stifling a groan, "just cum for me one more time.."

you could do nothing except obey, hardly able to push a few strangled whines from your throat as your cunt seized around him, desperately clinging to consciousness as your eyes rolled back into your head.

you could barely feel the liquid heat of him spilling his cum inside of you, limply tumbling forward the moment his hands released you. falling back onto his calves, he let himself catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and ruffling out the bangs that had stuck to his forehead. he carefully turned you onto your back, unable to stop himself from admiring the fucked out look on your reddened face.

"ya look so cute like this.." he murmured, brushing the hair away from your eyes, "don't worry, tomorrow's saturday so you can rest, and i'll take care of ya the whole weekend, alright?"

the sweet mammon that you knew had returned, gazing down at you with a softened, tender look. it was almost as if the anger from earlier had been completely forgotten, tossed to the side in favor of doting over your exhausted self.

your eyes wandered his face, pupils blown and still blurry with tears, nodding weakly, approving of his suggestion much to his delight. your need for rest outweighed your desire to clean up, allowing him to tuck you under his unkempt sheets before he stood to go turn off the light.

you wondered briefly if anyone might've heard what happened, mentally smacking yourself when you realized how stupid of a question that was. of course they heard, especially with how loud mammon had insisted on you being.

you sighed quietly, closing your eyes and wondering how you could possibly get yourself out of this mess. you'd have to explain to lucifer, more like everyone left behind at the table, about what transpired, in detail no less, and recover physically, all whilst navigating these new feelings about mammon you had to confront.

but you couldn't deny that you liked this special treatment, the thoughtful and affectionate touches, even if they only came after he completely wrecked you.

you decided to leave working out all the complicated specifics for tomorrow in favor of curling up against mammon when he returned to the bed, his arms hugging your back to his chest as he planted soft kisses across your bruised neck. falling asleep was exceptionally easy, blissfully ignorant to the chaos that would ensue the following morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time doing a multi chapter like this, and i honestly had a lot of fun with it, so thank u guys so much for encouraging me and keeping me inspired ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ if you have anything you'd like to see me write in the future, definitely drop it in the comments ! thanks again everyone ☆


End file.
